Magnet Justin x Giriko -2 Version-
by XYorikoTheCatMaidXNya
Summary: The 1st Chapter english the 2nd The japanese but anywho Justin,Girko, Marie, Stein, Spirit, Sid and Nygus go to a Karokoe Place when justin and Giriko share a specail little song :3 T- Becuse of Girko's Mouth My first song one! be Nice!
1. English

**A/N: Finally! a Justin x Giriko Magnet song this Is the English version the Japanese one is the second chapter! I don't own Soul Eater! Enjoy!**

**Giriko's POV**

"Why I'm I here?" I asked growling. "Because of a thing!" This blonde hair woman said "It's Not bad Giriko and I never sing anyway…because I'm really shy at singing in front of people so you know" he said flushing a bit while staring straight ahead.

At the Karaoke Place :3

"Marie and Stein next!" Spirit shouted "Okay…were going to sing…. love the way you lie!" she said as stein stood there and did nothing

After there song

"Who's Next" she said as I looked at Justin out the corner of my eye, I saw him biting his finger nail shyly. "Spirit and Stein!" she said as she ushered them up

I looked at Justin again. He looked calmer. "Hey, Priest?" I said as he looked at me blinking "Yes" he said "Can you sing Magnet?" I asked " as he blushed a bit "A bit" he said holding his rosary "Every one said I sing Beautifully but I really don't" he said "How about we go up later" I said as he raised a brow.

"Well I'm a Crap singer so if you just look at something you'll feel better" I said shrugging as he thought about it "Tell we when your ready I said as he nodded slowly.

"Were going to sing OMG by Usher!" Spirit Shouted as Stein twisted his bolt.

**Justin POV**

**Just as stein and spirit finished, my heart was thumping against my chest so much I thought it would explode.**

"Sid and Nygus next" Stein said calmly as they got up "Were going to sing a touch of class song called I'm in heaven when you kiss me" Nygus said.

As they finished I turned to Giriko and poked him. As he turned I said "I'm ready" as he grinned "Me and Justin will go next!" he said grabbing my arm and pulling me up.

"W-Were go-going to sing M-Magnet" I managed to say while going Red (A/N: I Had to do it this way to help me)

Justin:A slender flame burns at the edge of my heart  
without warning, it spreads into a burning passion  
my butterfly, flitting around it chaotically  
Scales dropping into your hand

Giriko: I am wrapped around your finger from the lips to the tongue  
Even if this is something that cannot be allowed the flames jump higher still

Justin:I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me  
That you don't think this is a mistake  
I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me  
I want to drown in this moment of captivation

Giriko: Every moment, it's harder to restrain myself  
if this is love, I want to wear it on my sleeve  
the "strange feeling" turns into an unbearable longing  
I would follow you to the end of forever

Justin:If my heart goes astray I will be easily relieved  
as if we had no time to feel tender each other

Giriko: That dream has never come again  
There is no chance in our reality  
If we touch, I know we can never go back and that's just fine...  
You are everything in the world to me

while it was on that long line of music every one was gasping because of how lovely Justin's singing was and how Giriko and Justin sounded perfect with each other

Justin:Anxiety arrives with the dawn to find me still crying  
When you whispered "it's all right" did I hear tears in your voice, too?

Justin: I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me  
That you don't think this is a mistake  
I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me  
I want to drown in this moment of captivation

Giriko: I am drawn to you like a magnet  
Even if I left, we would find each other again  
I've touched you, I can never go back and that's just fine. You are everything in the world to me

As they finished every one clapped and whistled as Justin gave Giriko a quick peck on the cheek "Thank you" he said.

**A/N: The next is with Japanese songs and the Magnet Japanese lyrics! Be nice with reviews! **


	2. Japanese

**A/N: Justin x Giriko Magnet song this Is the Japanese version the English one is on the First chapter! I don't own Soul Eater! Enjoy!**

**Giriko's POV**

"Why I'm I here?" I asked growling. "Because of a thing!" This blonde hair woman said "It's Not bad Giriko and I never sing anyway…because I'm really shy at singing in front of people so you know" he said flushing a bit while staring straight ahead.

At the Karaoke Place :3

"Marie and Stein next!" Spirit shouted "Okay…were going to sing…. My sweet heart!" she said as stein stood there and did nothing

After there song

"Who's Next" she said as I looked at Justin out the corner of my eye, I saw him biting his finger nail shyly. "Spirit and Stein!" she said as she ushered them up

I looked at Justin again. He looked calmer. "Hey, Priest?" I said as he looked at me blinking "Yes" he said "Can you sing Magnet?" I asked " as he blushed a bit "A bit" he said holding his rosary "Every one said I sing Beautifully but I really don't" he said "How about we go up later" I said as he raised a brow.

"Well I'm a Crap singer so if you just look at something you'll feel better" I said shrugging as he thought about it "Tell we when your ready I said as he nodded slowly.

"Were going to sing Strength!" Spirit Shouted as Stein twisted his bolt.

**Justin POV**

**Just as stein and spirit finished, my heart was thumping against my chest so much I thought it would explode.**

"Sid and Nygus next" Stein said calmly as they got up "Were going to sing butterfly on your right shoulder" Nygus said.

As they finished I turned to Giriko and poked him. As he turned I said "I'm ready" as he grinned "Me and Justin will go next!" he said grabbing my arm and pulling me up.

"W-Were go-going to sing M-Magnet" I managed to say while going Red (A/N: I Had to do it this way to help me)

Justin:Kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru  
Itsunomanika moe hirogaru netsujou  
Watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari  
Anata no te ni rinpun wo tsuketa

Giriko: Karami au yubi hodoite kuchibiru kara shita he to  
Yurusarenai koto ga naraba naosara moe agaru no

Justin:Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
Machigai nado nain da to omowasete  
KISU wo shite nurikaete hoshii  
Miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no

Giriko: Sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite  
Itoshii nara shuuchaku wo misetsukete  
"Okashii" no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru  
Ikeru TOKO made ikeba ii yo

Justin:Mayoikonda kokoro nara kantan ni tokete yuku  
Yasashisa nante kanjiru hima nado nai kurai ni

Giriko: Kurikaeshita no wa ano yume janakute  
Magure mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi  
Furete kara modorenai to shiru sore de ii no...  
Dare yori mo taisetsu na anata

while it was on that long line of music every one was gasping because of how lovely Justin's singing was and how Giriko and Justin sounded perfect with each other

Justin: Yoake ga kuru to fuan de naiteshimau watashi ni  
"Daijoubu" to sasayaita anata mo naiteita no?

Justin: Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
Machigai nado nain da to omowasete  
KISU wo shite nurikaete hoshii miwaku no toki ni  
Yoishire oboretai

Giriko: Hikiyosete MAGUNETTO no you ni  
Tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguri au  
Fureteite modorenakute ii sore de ii no  
Dare yori mo taisetsu na anata

As they finished every one clapped and whistled as Justin gave Giriko a quick peck on the cheek "Thank you" he said.

**A/N: The First is with English songs and the Magnet English lyrics! Be nice with reviews! **


End file.
